<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let 4 Idiots Become Friends on the Internet by ventizluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565410">Don't Let 4 Idiots Become Friends on the Internet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventizluvr/pseuds/ventizluvr'>ventizluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KilluGon in different universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Group chat, M/M, Online Relationship, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventizluvr/pseuds/ventizluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika meet online. </p><p> A.K.A Killua and Gon's love story but told in texts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KilluGon in different universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let 4 Idiots Become Friends on the Internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gon’s username- Gon :P<br/>Killua’s username- Sk8tr Kil-<br/>Leorio’s username- Lay-Oreo<br/>Kurapika’s username- PikaPika</p><p>Killua and Gon are both 16<br/>Leorio and Kurapika are 18</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon gets messages from a random person.<br/>Leorio and Kurapika try to figure out who this mystery person is.<br/>And Killua tries to deal with this on his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this do be my first hunter x hunter fan fic so I apologize if it’s bad O-O<br/>I’m quite new to the hxh fandom!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><b><br/>
Lay-Oreo added; Gon :P, Sk8ing H8r, and PikaPika to the group</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Lay-Oreo renamed the group chat; RED ALERT!!!!!!!!</b> </em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote><p><b>Lay-Oreo-</b> LISTEN UP BITCHES WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil-</strong> the fuck you want old man</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo-</b> First of all I'm only a year older than you</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>You youngster</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>SECOND OF ALL MY SOURCES HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOMEONE HAS BEEN HARASSING GON MY SON</p><p><b>PikaPika- </b>Leorio, what are you talking about?</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>SOMEBODY HAS BEEN SENDING ( as Gon said ) “WACK BUTT TEXTS” TO HIM</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>This is a serious emergency</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>The way Kurapika types in perfect punctuation and grammar is scary</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>UH WHY WASN'T I INFORMED</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>LEORIOOOOO</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL KILLUAAAA</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>Shush Gon the adults are speaking about a very important matter</p><p><b>PikaPika-</b> Gon, do you know who the person sending you messages is?</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>No idk them ;-;</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>what's there username</p><p><b>PikaPika- </b><em>Their</em>*</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>SHUT THE HELL UP</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>Proper punctuation is very important Killua</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo-</b> Doesn't Killua get better grades than you</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>I do in fact get better grades than Gon Freecss over here</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>also someone answer my question </p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>whats their username</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>Whats the magic word</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>NOOOOO</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>Don't message them Killua!!!!</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>ok...</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>Don't do it :(((</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>You'll make me sad</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>And ill hide your chocolate stash</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>you wouldn't....</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b> <em>I would</em></p><p><b>PikaPika- </b>Gon's right, he would.</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>NO THATS WRONG </p><p><b>PikaPika- </b>However, Gon would return it in at least an hour</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>I bet 30 minutes if Killua said please</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>I bet 10 minutes </p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>STOPPP GUYSSS</p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>I'm gonna cry now </p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>wtf Killua you made ur bf cry </p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>HES NOT MY BF YOU HAG </p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>GON DON'T THINK I FORGOT </p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>WHAT'S THEIR USERNAME</p><p><b>Lay-Oreo- </b>Trying to change the subject I see</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>you better sleep with one eye open tonight. </p><p>
    <b>Gon :P- [ Three images attached ]</b>
  </p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>So you decided to show the messages but blur out the name</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>why isn't Gon forgetful when we need him to be</p><p><b>PikaPila- </b>Gon, it seems you forgot to blur the username at the top. </p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>HAHAHHAHAHAHHA</p><p><strong>Sk8tr Kil- </strong>time to get to messaging </p><p>
    <b>Gon :P- deleted 3 images from chat </b>
  </p><p><b>Sk8tr Kil-</b> ITS TOO LATE IDIOT </p><p><b>PikaPika- </b>I worry for you, Gon. </p><p><b>Gon :P- </b>SHUT UP GUYS NDUFJFNHFBJ</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
    <em> <strong>Conversation between Sk8ting H8r and GumandRubber-</strong> </em>
  </p><p><b>Sk8tr Kil- </b>who are you and why are you messaging Gon?</p><p><b>GumandRubber- </b>Hello to you too Killua~</p><p><b>Sk8r Kil- </b>Who are you. </p><p><b>Sk8r Kil- </b>Don't keep messaging Gon. </p><p><b>GumandRubber- </b>But its so much fun..</p><p><b>Sk8r Kil- </b>I guess it means no more fun</p><p><b>Sk8tr Kil- </b>pack it up creepy </p><p><b>GumandRubber- </b>What are you gonna do?</p><p><b>GumandRubber- </b>Ki~</p><p><b>GumandRubber- </b>llu~</p><p><b>GumandRubber- </b>a~</p><p><b>Sk8r Kil- </b>you know who you remind me of</p><p><b>Sk8r Kil- </b>a creepy clown </p><p><b>Sk8r Kil-</b> head back to your circus </p>
<hr/><p> </p></blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter part 2 will be up in a few days! Have a great day! :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>